The present invention relates generally to vertically stacking and electrically connecting respective leads of upper and lower semiconductor dies. Additionally, the present invention relates to electrically connecting at least two leads of the same semiconductor dies.
In the field of electronics, a plurality of semiconductor dies are electrically connected to a printed circuit board. As time has progressed in the field of electronics, there has been an ever increasing need to increase the number of semiconductor dies that may be electrically connected to a printed circuit board yet maintaining or reducing the size of the printed circuit board to which the semiconductor dies are attached. Increasing the number of semiconductor dies on a printed circuit board is driven by the demands of consumers wanting smaller yet more powerful electronic devices. To this end, multiple techniques have been employed to vertically stack and electrically connect semiconductor dies to reduce the footprint required to electrically connect the semiconductor dies to a printed circuit board. The present invention provides another technique of vertically stacking and electrically connecting at least two semiconductor dies.